


Beggars and Choosers

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comeplay, Condoms, Cuddling and Snuggling, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Swallowing, Swingers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds herself in a unique position. So to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggars and Choosers

Samantha Carter never expected to be in this position. Not literally, although straddling a naked and erect alien was never exactly on her bucket list. But in her experience, when in a room with three half-naked and horny men, she would have expected to have her pick of lover. There really was no choosing; Jack and Daniel focused on each other almost immediately, which left her with Teal'c. And to be honest, as she ran her hands over the cut muscles of his chest and touched his stomach, she knew that he would be the first choice for a _lot_ of women.

Jack was in his jeans, no shirt, and Daniel was only wearing boxers. He was hard, and Sam stared at the shape of his cock as Teal'c gathered her into his arms. He was wearing briefs, and she was wearing an unbuttoned blouse and a black skirt. Another unexpected occurance, for her to be the most dressed person in the room. Unless it was a strip poker game, that never happened. She turned her head to Teal'c's and kissed him as Jack kissed Daniel.

The room was silent except for their moans. Sam pushed Teal'c back toward the bed - they'd requested the Presidential Suite specifically for the huge bed. She sat him down on the edge as Jack did the same with Daniel. She and Jack knelt at almost the same time, and Sam watched as Daniel lifted his hips. Jack pulled the boxer shorts down with one hand, letting the cock fall against the other palm. She did the same with Teal'c, her fingers spread on the top of his shaft while her thumb stroked the underside of him.

She flicked her tongue against his tip as Jack kissed the head of Daniel's cock. Daniel's arm crossed with Teal'c's, his fingers digging into the blankets while Teal'c's was flat and still. Jack parted his lips and Daniel's cock disappeared into his mouth. Sam closed her eyes as she took him into her mouth, focusing on him instead of what was happening right beside them. Teal'c moved a hand to the back of her head, stroking her hair as she stretched her lips to take him deeper.

Sam stopped first, lifting her head and leaning back. She shed her blouse and bra, letting them drop behind her on the floor. Jack stopped his blow job and looked over at her, stroking Daniel's wet cock as he stared at her breasts. Her nipples rose as the three men stared at her, admiring her curves, and she couldn't resist a small smile. _This_ she was used to.

She stood up and reached under her skirt, peeling off her panties as Jack stood up as well. He dropped his jeans, revealing a lack of underwear, and his cock rose lazily in the fresh air of the room. Sam's eyes locked onto his penis, which he curled his fingers around to stroke until it was standing out proudly. Teal'c and Daniel pushed back on the bed, stretching out as their lovers climbed on top of them. Sam lifted her skirt and straddled Teal'c's waist.

Jack spit into his palm and rested his cock casually against Daniel's. He began to move his hips, both he and Daniel gasped as their sensitive cock heads rubbed together. Sam licked her palm and reached over, wetting them with her hand before she focused on Teal'c again. She braced her palms on his chest as she rolled her hips. His cock pressed against her, rubbing her cleft without penetrating.

Teal'c cupped her breasts, covering her small pink nipples with his thumbs. His cock smeared pre-come through her pubic hair. Sam looked down and saw the bulge of him against the material of her skirt. She shivered. It was one of her most-secret fantasies come to life. _Oh, my cock is hard. Look how big and hard my cock is..._ She pressed the material tightly over the head of his cock and he grunted in a combination of pain and pleasure.

Jack thrust his hips, fucking the tight tunnel his hand made around him and Daniel. Pre-come formed lubrication, making it easier for him to move. Daniel pressed his head into the pillow, arching his back as he reached for the nightstand. Two condoms in bright red wrappers. He opened his eyes and looked at Teal'c, their fingers brushing as he handed them over.

Teal'c opened the wrapper and reached between Sam's legs. He rolled the rubber onto himself, Sam rising just enough to give him room to move. Jack put the condom on Daniel, his fingers stroking his lover gently to make sure it was firmly in place. Then he scooted up, and Sam did the same. Teal'c pressed against her entrance, and Jack groaned as Daniel teased Jack's with the blunt tip of his erection.

Sam and Jack both sank at the same time, their groans rising in harmony with each other. Teal'c stretched Sam wide, and she had to rise in order to start over. Jack sank down as she rose, and then rose as she fell. Sam paused so they would be in the same rhythm, and she reached out to rest a hand on Jack's thigh as they moved together. She moved her hand farther and wrapped her fingers around his cock. He grunted as she stroked him, and Teal'c put his hands on her thighs to pull her tighter onto him.

Daniel's hand alighted on her thigh. He pushed up under her skirt, seeking with his fingers until he found her clit. She cried out when he touched her, thinking of Jack's saliva and their combined pre-come being spread over her sex. The thought made her convulse around Teal'c, and he grunted again. He cupped her breasts and rolled the nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Jack came first, grinding down on Daniel as he closed his hand around Sam's. He made her stroke him faster, riding Daniel hard as he throbbed and came. Sam watched it land on Daniel's chest, glistening across his abdomen and reaching nearly to his chest. Jack's body, tense and trembling, settled on Daniel's lap. Sam rode Teal'c with more passion now, biting her bottom lip as she neared her own orgasm. She felt Jack's hand on her breast, Teal'c squeezing the other, Daniel's hand still rolling over her clit. She ground her hips against Teal'c, feeling as full as she ever had, and she came quietly with just a whimper. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, her eyebrows angling up in the center to make her look plaintive as she convulsed. She bit her bottom lip and gently lifted herself from him.

She and Jack climbed off the bed, and Daniel and Teal'c followed them. They peeled off their condoms and stood side-by-side while Sam and Jack knelt. She turned to him, kissing him as if in hello before she took Teal'c's cock in her mouth. Jack sucked Daniel as well, taking him deep enough that his nose brushed Daniel's pubic hair before he retreated. Jack reached over and ran his hand up the inside of Teal'c's thigh, cupping his balls and squeezing. Sam did the same with Daniel, gently kneading them with her fingers as she circled the head of Teal'c's thick cock with her tongue.

Teal'c came first. She swallowed what she had to, keeping as much as she could on her tongue. She felt Daniel tighten in her hands and Jack made a noise of pleasure as his mouth was filled as well. Teal'c stayed hard even after his orgasm, and Sam gave him a playful squeeze as she stood up. She had to hold her lips awkwardly as she and Jack switched places.

She put her hands on Daniel's chest, running her fingers through Jack's come as she kissed Daniel's lips. She pushed Teal'c's come into his mouth with her tongue, his arms loosely around her waist as he swallowed. Sam kept her eyes open to watch Jack and Teal'c kiss, sharing Daniel's come between them with thrusts and parries of their tongues.

One by one, the men fell to the bed. Sam unzipped her skirt and let it fall, finally as nude as everyone else. She climbed onto the bed, slipping between one naked man and another - it didn't matter who it was - and closed her eyes. Their hands touched her, and the four of them exchanged random kisses as the adrenaline and arousal faded and left them all exhausted. Sam fell asleep with one cock against the curve of her ass and another growing hard against her hip.

So what if she didn't get to make a real choice? She still got precisely what she wanted.


End file.
